1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control pedal for use in a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention pertains an apparatus for reducing effort to depress a clutch pedal and to restore the pedal to its undepressed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The level of effort required to depress the control pedals of a motor vehicles, especially those for heavy trucks, is high due to the large spring force present in the clutch that drivably connects and releases the engine crankshaft and transmission input shaft.
In a convention clutch pedal, a torsional coiled spring is used to return the clutch pedal to its normal position. An alternate technique is to employ two coil springs, each spring attached to a lever arm fixed to the clutch pedal. One spring develops a force that urges the pedal arm to return to its initial position, the second spring urges the pedal arm in a depressed direction. If a torsional coil spring having a larger spring constant or a longer lever is used to reduce the pedal effort, then the force developed by the spring acting on the pedal arm is increased, requiring greater effort in the initial stage of pedal operation. An example of a device performing this function is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,468.